A Smile and a Laugh
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Obi finds Ryuu alone in his office when he's looking for Shirayuki, and decides he should see him smile more. How convenient that Ryuu happens to be ticklish!


**A/N:** Received a prompt for this on Tumblr, so here's some more tickly writing for Akagami no Shirayuki Hime, featuring our sweet little Ryuu + Obi as the one who will hand out the tickles! Ryuu's wiki page says he has very low stamina and easily runs out of breath, so couldn't make this too long (I started to feel sorry hehe!).

 **Summary:** Obi finds Ryuu in alone his office when he's looking for Shirayuki, and decides he should see him smile more. How convenient that Ryuu happens to be ticklish!

* * *

 **A Smile and a Laugh**

Ryuu was in his usual position on the floor, concentrated on his work when Obi stood at the window, casually leaning inside.

"Hi, little Ryuu! I'm looking for the Miss!" the lively messenger said.

"Shirayuki is at the herb garden," Ryuu replied coldly without looking up from his work.

"Hmmph can't you ever greet me properly when I'm here?" Obi said, and he climbed through the window and bent down where Ryuu was laying.

"I'm working," Ryuu replied, getting pretty used to Obi's regular visits through the window.

"But you're always so serious," Obi sighed, and he playfully wiggled his fingers up his sides.

"Kids should smile more! Tickle tickle!" he taunted, but neither of them was prepared for the loud giggle that escaped Ryuu's lips as he jerked away from Obi's fingers.

"Eh…" They both stared at each other, Obi still with his hands positioned to tickle, though they were frozen in their place.

"No way. You _are_ ticklish? For real?" Obi asked enthusiastically, not having expected the young and often emotionless boy to be ticklish, and he softly poked his sides repeatedly.

"N-no haha, stop that! " Ryuu tried to suppress his giggles, but Obi now bent over him and tickled him playfully.

"I was only teasing, but I never imagined you to be ticklish, little Ryuu! Now show me some more of those laughs!" he teased, and he spidered his fingers all over the squirming pharmacist's torso.

"Hahahaha O-Obi don't! Hehehe s-stop!" Ryuu begged between his sweet giggles, rolling from side to side and curling up to avoid Obi's quick fingers. Obi noticed Ryuu was rolling through his paperwork that was positioned on the floor like usual, so to prevent him from messing everything up he picked Ryuu up with ease.

"N-noooohehehe, p-put me down right haha now!" The 12-year old kicked his legs and flailed his arms, but Obi had his hands under his armpits now and wiggled his fingers while he held the boy up in the air.

"As you wish, mister!" Obi said mischievously, and he put Ryuu down again - at a safe distance from the paperwork. But despite allowing Ryuu to have his feet on the floor again, he never stopped the tickling.

Ryuu immediately collapsed again as Obi's fingers prodded mercilessly at his sensitive ribcage, and his high pitched giggles were fading into weak, silent laughter. His cheeks were getting bright red, and tears were forming in his eyes.

"S-stop O-Obehehe Obi! I c-can't breathe!" Ryuu managed to gasp through his laughter, and Obi's smile immediately disappeared and he quickly freed the poor boy from his grip.

"Ah right, apologies! I was just getting used to hearing you laugh," he said and he giggled awkwardly. Ryuu was still blushing and greedily inhaling air, and he sank to his knees.

"M-mean," Ryuu breathed out, barely audible.

"I'm really sorry, little Ryuu," Obi said, but he then noticed the smile on Ryuu's face.

"It's okay," the boy replied quietly. Obi laughed and he patted his head. Ryuu mumbled some more inaudible words as a complaint when Obi ruffled his hair, but he continued smiling nonetheless.

Other than that, Ryuu didn't say anything as he quietly found his way back to his work. He didn't send Obi suspicious looks, nor did he demand he should leave him alone at once. Obi grinned at the trust he was receiving.

Ryuu just casually went back to work, a small smile and a blush still plastered on his face, and Obi then understood. He looked flustered, but it was very clear that he had enjoyed it after all. It seemed like it was okay to give the kid some rounds of tickling every now and then, if only he would be careful not to rob him of his oxygen.

Obi smiled and playfully poked Ryuu's side, receiving a cute giggle in response. Talk about some great development of his friendship with the royal pharmacist!


End file.
